Akimichi Chocho
Akimichi Chocho (秋道チョウチョウ) is a genin level kunoichi, and a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan. She is the daughter of Karui, and Akimichi Choji. Including the granddaughter of Choji's mother, and Akimichi Choza. She trains very hard to become a great shinobi like her father. She is apart of the 17 generation of Ino-Shika-Cho, in which consists of her, Shikadai and Inojin. She eventually becomes a student in Team Moegi, while learning teamwork under, Kazamatsuri Moegi. Background Chocho Akimichi was born on the day of August 8th as the only child and daughter of Akimichi Karui, and Akimichi Choji. She is also the granddaughter of Choza and is the grand niece of Chobee. As a young child, when she was much younger, Chocho had very high fevers. Her parents had worked earnestly to get a special medicine for her, in which had caused Choji to trim down so much that Chocho didn't recognize him, therefore making her have lingering doubts about her own parentage. Years later, she attended Naruto's seventh Hokage ceremony. She is seen talking to her best friend, Sarada while she is eating some sweets on a stick. However she is seen with her father while eating a rib or steak as Naruto waves his hand to everyone. As her parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Chocho ultimately came to know the various parents' respective kids as well. By being close to Sarada. Personality Like her father, Chocho never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. This is evident when she skips out on her training with her fellow Ino–Shika–Cho members in favor of going to eat with her sensei Mitarashi Anko. Rather than feeling guilty for this, Chocho displayed indifference to the consequences at hand. In stark contrast to her father, who was always quick to rile when his weight was brought up, she was easily able to brush off being called fat. Her weight in fact doesn't seem to bother her at all, rather Chocho appears to be quite confident, and self-assured — a trait she perhaps inherited from her mother. She enjoys being taking to Ichiraku Ramen by her father so they can have their transitional ramen eating contest. She enjoys it to the point that she tries her hardest to defeat Hinata's record of 46 bowls. A few years later on however, Chocho started to become more conscious about her weight and would actively try to lose a few pounds only to fail upon seeing her father's excessive eating habits. This, coupled with her own mother having no problem with their weight, has humorously caused Chocho to believe that she is adopted. She seems to be somewhat self-centred as she thought many situations revolve around her, as she believed that Shin and Naruto only came for her and that she and Sarada were looking for her own father. Likewise, her dislike in her parents' nature has made her become impulsively convinced that any random adult she finds impressive are possibly her real parents. Ironically, upon returning to the village following the battle with Shin, she approaches her own father in the same manner, unaware of who he was as he had lost weight from the use of Calorie Control during a mission with Ino. Chocho is floored when she realize that it is Choji and intrigued by his sudden weight loss, she becomes eager for him to teach her. Since she believes his weight loss is the result of a secret Akimichi clan technique, while being unaware that it is actually a side effect. Furthermore, she believed that Mitsuki only asked her to move away from Sarada and Boruto to give her a love confession. After becoming a genin, she punches Inojin in the face whenever he calls her "fatass". In the Boruto movie, she also gets annoy when Naruto's shadow clones buy all the food in the market. But in the anime, she however doesn't punch Injoin when he calls her "chubs". However she starts to have a crush on Kawaki. Appearance Akimichi Chocho is a dark brown skinned young girl by having brown skin with amber colored eyes like her mother and has thick eyebrows like her father. She inherited her father's dark brown hair which she wears in two spiky ponytails kept back with a pink hair band. The rest of her hair is left hanging down behind her back, with her bangs hanging over her left eye. In the anime, Chocho's outfit attire is a sleeveless pink kimono, with a net t shirt under it, a red sash with butterfly decorations tied around her waist, a pair of black arm warmers and regular shinobi sandals. She wears a sleeveless red shirt with white pants in the epilogue. In Naruto Gaiden, she wears a sleeveless white kimono with anet T shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots. Like all members of the Akimichi clan, she's chubby. Also as customary of her clan, both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. After she becomes a genin, she wears a forehead protector on the top of her forehead. In the Boruto manga, her hair is orange. Her outfit attire later changes to a sleeveless pink kimono, with a net t-shirt under it, a red sash with butterfly decorations tied around her waist, a pair of black arm warmers and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities As a member of the Akimichi clan and her generation's Ino—Shika—Cho, Chocho Akimichi has begun learning the various body expanding techniques of her clan as well as collaboration techniques with Inojin and Shikadai. She is also deceptively fast, being able to slip behind an opponent before they could notice, despite them possessing the Sharingan. Noticeably, she Chōchō possessed a considerable amount of chakra, being able to use the more advanced clan techniques without the need of Three Colored Pills, a feat normally accomplished by a much more experienced Akimichi. Akimichi Clan Techniques Like her father, Chocho's primary tactics in a battle are her clan's secret techniques. Before graduating from the Ninja Acadamy, she could already use the Partial Multi-Size Technique, forcing a dangerous Shin clone to momentarily retreat. By the time of her Chunin Exams, Chocho had mastered more advanced techniques of her clan, such as the Super Multi-Size Technique, Human Bullet Tank, and Butterfly Transformation Technique (蝶化の術), which secured her team's victory in the second part of the exams. Ninjutsu Chocho can use Lightning Release to perform the Lightning Release: Thunderclap Fist (雷遁・迅雷拳) technique. In the anime, she is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, by being able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) In the anime, two weeks into the Ninja Academy, Chocho Akimichi was left amazed at how reckless Boruto was compared to his father, and asked Sarada whether she knows him. Later, she joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Yuino Iwabee, after which Chocho teased Sumire when she expressed her happiness with how Boruto was able to get along with the classmates. During a class introducing students to the summoning technique, Boruto and Sarada got into another argument, which sparked an argument between all the boys and girls. During lunch break, Chocho bought nearly all the yakisoba buns, which sparked another fight between Sarada and Boruto over the last one. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated, leading to a desperate Boruto using a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chocho off the roof, to which Boruto managed to save her with the help of some other students. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, the class gained a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. Chocho quickly began digging into the food. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Ninja Academy. When one of the repairmen went berserk and started to destroy the Ninja Academy, while her classmates went into actions, Chocho decided to stay behind and "guard" the potato chips. Later, Sumire realizes that she is being stalked. Eventually, Chocho and her friends discover that it is Magire a shy student from a different class. When Chocho assumed that he was interested in her, Magire quickly denied it and accidently admitted his feelings towards Sumire. Chocho insisted that he be more forward with his feelings. When Magire meekly asks her out, Sumire turned him down, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, various creepy messages are left for Sumire. While Chocho and the others decide to watch over her, they are systematically separated from Sumire. Eventually, the perpetrator is revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps Sumire. Chocho and the others soon find them, where Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chocho was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologize for his actions he fainted, resulting from severe chakra drain caused from his possession. The group then quickly take him to the hospital. Later, the class was assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Chōchō convinced Sarada to check out both the nail salon and the pastry factory. The following day, Chocho angrily went to the post office, noting that her special order of a limited-edition potato chip was suppose to arrive yesterday. It was soon deduced that Boruto's sloppy delivery of mail was behind this. Later, Chocho checked on some of her friends after learning that they were hospitalized from a recent attack. Afterwards, she was recruited by Shikadai to go after the culprit. She and her friends the met up at the post office to discuss their plan. After splitting up to patrol the village, the culprit of the attacks unleashed his Shadow Spectre on the post chief Komame. Chocho's group however quickly appeared, having anticipated this move as all their recent efforts were clearly being spied on. While half the team stayed to save the possessed Komame, Chōchō's half pursued the masked culprit. While the post chief was saved, the spectre and the culprit ultimately got away. Chocho is seen after running an obstacle course in groups of three. However Shino fails all students, because the few who complete the course did so by leaving their teammates behind. Konohamaru and Moegi tell the students they'll occasionally drop by for the purposes of seeing who fight be under their command, and encourage them to see which formations work better. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the 3-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Chocho decided to team up with Inojin and Shikadai. When Iwabee noted that they were essentially forming the Ino-Shika-Cho trio like their respective parents, the team admitted that their techniques were naturally compatible. Chocho also noted that good teams don't need to be friends, only work well together. During their challenge to capture a flag, Shikadai took advantage of Lee's social-anxiety, noting how everyone was watching him. While Lee froze up, Chocho quickly knocked him out. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumors that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. One night, Chocho and Choji come to Ichiraku Ramen, only to find Naruto and Boruto there as well. She and her father have their traditional ramen eating contest. However Chocho gets depressed that she couldn't beat Hinata's record of 48 bowls. Five years later after classes were ended early by their sensei, due to the impending Five Kage Summit. Chocho skipped her training with Inojin and Shikadai when her mentor Anko invited her to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu, despite Inojin's protests. She casually dismissed him even after being called fat and left with Anko. Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through the graduation exam in a week, Chōchō was only interested in if it could help her lose some weight. Later she met up with her father, who embarrassed her simply because of his choice of flavored chips to walk around with. Later in a restaurant, Chocho complained that her father's excessive eating is making it difficult for her to control her own eating habits when she's trying to lose weight. With her mother's "hands off" policy on the matter. Chochho told Sarada that she believes she is adopted, much to Sarada's humor as she was actually suffering from a possible discrepancy in her own parentage. Mitsuki, who was eavesdropping, simply told her that drama of this type is typical of a girl her age, but Chochho ignored him and invited Sarada on a road trip to "find her real parents". Later, when Sarada began to tail Uzumaki Naruto, Chōchō followed her, still believing they are embarking on a journey to discover her "real parents" and even assumed that her "real father" might be good-looking. As she learned that Sarada was looking for her own father as well and was going to follow the Seventh Hokage to do so. Uzumaki Boruto soon appeared with a lunch prepared by his mother for Naruto. As Naruto already left the village, Sarada decided to use this as an excuse to meet up with Naruto and asked Boruto to let her deliver it. While Boruto was reluctant about it, Chocho was asked by Mitsuki to move away for a moment, to which the Akmichi asked if this was a love confession. After it was agreed that Chocho and Sarada would bring the lunch, the two quickly took off, where soon after Chocho ran out of breath. Soon afterwards, they were ambushed by a young boy claiming to be of the Uchiha named Shin. He desired to bring Sarada to his father. As Sarada refused, the mysterious boy attacked. While Chocho was quickly overwhelmed, she was soon quickly saved by Naruto's timely arrival. After a quick display of Seventh Hokage's might, Shin retreated and Chocho was left in awe, hoping that maybe Naruto was her "real" father, to which Naruto was left greatly confused by the young girl. Deciding it would be safest to keep the two kunoichi with him, Naruto decided to let them join him on meeting with Sasuke. Before setting out, Chocho complained of being hungry and Sarada offered the bento to Naruto, which they all shared while Naruto spoke about Sasuke in his childhood. Soon afterwards, Sarada went ahead under the guise of using the restroom while Naruto stayed to watch Chocho catch her breath. Upon catching up with Sarada, they found her in the company of her estranged father, Sasuke. While Chocho again wondered if Sasuke was her real father simply because he was handsome, Sarada began asking her many personal questions to Sasuke, only for him to right them off as none of her business. Chocho then offered Sasuke her bag of chips to try and make up with his daughter. Later, Chocho joined everyone in the search for Shin. When Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and prepared to take everyone with him in his Susanoo, Chōchō again admired Sasuke's abilities. In the new dimension, they ultimately found Sakura Uchiha engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's condition, Chocho complained about Sasuke being Sarada's father and not hers. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, to which one of the clones simply explained that they outgrew need of him. Thousands of Shin clones then appeared, some of different built and even size. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Sarada then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother wielded to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After defeating the Shin clones, Chocho approached Sarada, by voicing her amazement at Sarada's strength and notes with surprise that Sarada's eyes had become similar to her father's. On their way back to the village, Chocho expressed her annoyance at being unable to find her real father but finding Sarada's instead. However as they approached the village gates, Chocho approached a man who she felt might be her real father and was shocked to find out that it was actually Choji, who had just got back from a mission with Yamanaka Ino. She then began questioning her father on how he had suddenly lost so much weight and asked if it was some sort of secret technique passed down through their clan, Choji replying that that was one way of putting it. Now in awe of her father's weight loss, Chocho demanded that he begin training her the next day. In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. Upon arriving, they were met with Karatachi Kagura, who was appointed by to act as the class' tour guide. The class was later taken to meet Chojuro, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. As graduation exams for the ninja classes were nearing, Chocho was interviewed about his goals for the future. She was later also interviewed by "Sukea", a freelance reporter for an article. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Chocho and her friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, Chocho chose to work alongside Shikadai and Inojin. While Anko questioned their team-up as only one person could pass the test, they insisted that it was more practical to work together for now. As the trio was quickly overwhelmed by the seasoned kunoichi, they were quickly backed up by more friends. Ultimately, the trio, along with several other students were defeated and captured by Anko. Later that night, Boruto led his fellow classmates saving Chōchoō and the others. Afterwards, following Boruto's next plan, Inojin and everyone attacked the Sixth Hokage together. Despite their team-up, Kakashi easily saw through their patterns and exploited their scattered assault to repel them. This however was a cover for their true goal of a group String Light Formation to subdue Kakashi. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off, allowing time to run out. While no one got the bell, Kakashi chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; team-work and loyalty. Ultimately, Chocho was placed on the same team as Inojin and Shikadai, once again forming a new generation for the Ino-Shika-Cho. For their first mission, they're assigned to chauffeuring around the client, carrying her various purchases. Chocho got out of carrying anything as she was getting so chummy with the client. With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 10 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chunin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, the gang's act of distributing their stolen wealth to the poor began gaining much support from many of the villagers. Even more, swarms of protestors began emerging in the village against various legitimate companies, fueled by the Byakuga Gang's claims of the said companies being corrupt, one of which included the Kaminarimon Company. Later, as the protesting against the Kaminarimon Company continued to grow more volatile, the Konoha-nin were deployed to help pacify the situation at set locations. As they looked at the situation, Shikadai realized that the layout was near-identical to a shogi strategy that Ryogi used on him repeatedly. Deducing that the attack on the Kaminarimon Company was a diversion, Shikadai rushed to the ignored Ninjutsu Research Center, which Chocho and Inojin followed. They were soon joined by Boruto, who noticed that they left their post. Shikadai's assumption proved correct as the thieves stole the Center's entire data on world ninjutsu. Katasuke, who managed to place a homing beacon on the leader of the gang, gave Shikadai and his friends the locator to track them down. Upon catching up to the Byakuya Gang, Inojin and Chocho stayed behind to deal with the underlings while Shikadai and Boruto chased Ryogi. While Chocho and Inojin's tag-team defeated the weaker opponents, Oko proved to tough. Ultimately, they were saved by the timely arrival of Shikamaru, who quickly subdued the thief. Film Appearances 'Boruto movie' While shopping with her father, Chocho was irritated to find that all the food on the shelves had been bought by Naruto's shadow clones. In the anime, she and her teammates train with Temari. They also get forms to enter the Chunin Exams. Later, Chocho enters the Chunin Exams alongside Inojin and Shikadai. The first round is a true or false quiz which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into an ink pit. Fortunately, Shikadai was able to use his shadow to prevent himself and his team-mates from falling into the ink pit and thus allowing them to continue to the second round. The second round consisted of teams battling against each other for flags. Chocho was sent out to retrieve another teams flag while her team-mates stayed behind to guard their own flag. She was ultimately successful in capturing another flag and secure victory for her team. During the third round however, Chocho was defeated by Shinki. She is lastly seen during the end credits. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the anime, as Chōji began teaching Chōchō more of their clan's advanced techniques, including the maxed-out calorie control skill Chōchō showed more interest watching a popular TV drama, particularly its lead actor Tomaru. Determined to find love, Chōchō committed herself to maintaining her Butterfly Mode due to its slimmer appearance, despite the fact that her limited control of this state actually diminished strength. When the two lead actors of her favorite show received a death threat if they continued filming their show, Team 10 was assigned to protect the actors alongside Team 7. Chōchō and her team were assigned to watch Tomaru, much to her delight. Chōchō decided to put on a considerate but indifferent demeanor to get Tomaru to like her, which seemed to work. When the stage was attacked by a masked Ame-nin, the two Konoha teams defended the cast. While they initially pinned down the assailant, Chōchō moved into finish him with her Partial Multi-Size Technique, she at the last minute returned to her slim form, not wanting Tomaru to see her naturally plump form. This reduced performance let the assailant escape. Afterwards, one of the actors was injured. To which, Tomaru suggested that Chōchō take the actress' place for the seen, much to Chōchō's bliss, seeing this as her chance for love. As Tomaru's kindness towards Chōchō continued to sway her, he ultimately had her try on a prop dress to rehearse a scene together. After Mitsuki interrupted a kiss scene, she began lashing out at him for ruining her "moment of love". Her relentless anger ultimately made her changed back to her normal plumper self, ruining the dress. When Tomaru appeared again, not recognising Chōchō, he revealed to be a very vain and shameless man, only interested in the beauty of Chōchō's Butterfly Mode. Even more, he mocked Chōchō's plumpness. Despite this crushing Chōchō's feelings, she chose not to reveal the truth who she was, instead focus on finishing the mission. Later, masked attacker managed to capture Tomaru while Chōchō went to get water for Ashina. A ransom was left that demanded 20 million ryō and for Ashina to be the one to deliver it. As Chōchō's friends continued telling her to stop focusing on how she looks as her continued usage of Butterfly Mode was weakening, Chōchō ignored their request. Ultimately, Mitsuki talked to her through her love of potato chips, noting that what matters is not the outside appearance, but the quality. During the exchange, as Konohamaru already captured the attacker and disguised himself as the Ame-nin, Ashina was revealed to be the mastermind behind the assaults as she desperately wanted to rekindle her fame as an actress. In a last blind effort to keep her fame by burying the truth, she attempted to blow up the area. While Konohomaru stopped her from using them, the explosive tags went off, causing a landslide. As Tomaru was in danger of be crushed, Chōchō dropped her Butterfly Mode and saved him. Afterwards, amazed by Chōchō's heroic display, he came to appreciate Chōchō for her, regardless of how she looked. While he offered to let her stay on as a regular for the show, she politely declined, wanting to live a life as the real her. After Mitsuki's apparent betrayal of Konohakagure, the village was put on lockdown. Despite this, Boruto and Sarada decided to sneak out to find Mitsuki. Team 10 was then assigned to find and bring back the two genin. The following day, they managed to intercept the targets. As the two refused to come back peacefully, they created a distraction and then attempted a decoy with Boruto's shadow clones. This succeeded in splitting up Team Moegi between the jōnin and her students. Sarada and Boruto were soon intercepted by their friends, who through Shikadai's strategy easily anticipated Sarada and Boruto's tactics to quickly subdue them. While ready to take them back, Shikadai noticed the snake. Once learning that a message was left on it from Mitsuki, Shikadai realised that the situation had to many inconsistencies to brand Mitsuki a traitor. Wanting to find answers, Shikadai convinced his team-mates to help Boruto and Sarada. Eventually, they found themselves in a foggy canyon. As they began wondering about aimlessly, they found a large palace, assuming that it must be the Ryūchi Cave. Inside, they found to their surprise a very lavished setting and were greeted by a beautiful young woman. Saying the White Snake Sage was expecting them, the woman invited them to a large feast. As the others began to enjoy themselves, the woman insisted that after they eat, they could ask the sage about Mitsuki. Boruto realised the woman was deceiving them as he never mentioned Mitsuki by name. The woman revealed herself to be a snake creature and the palace and food were but illusions to test the guests. Applauding Boruto's fortitude, she explained that to see the sage, one must past a series of tests, if they fail, the snake servants may eat the guests. As only Boruto wished to speak with the sage, Chōchō and the others were separated from him and knocked out. Ultimately, proving his resolve, Boruto passed the other tests. Once Chōchō and the others were reunited with Boruto they met with the White Snake Sage, surprised to see that she was a small and frail-looking reptilian woman. While surprised that someone would risk meeting with her for something other than learning senjutsu, the sage insisted that she couldn't help give answers beyond mastery of senjutsu. Boruto refused to give up, begging the sage to reconsider. Giving in to Boruto's stubbornness, the sage agreed to help analyse Mitsuki's snake only if they first brought to her the Reverse Scale of the giant snake Garaga, who was located in the most dangerous part of the cave. Boruto and the group accepted. In their journey through the cave, they found several massive stone snake statue before ultimately being attacked by Garaga. The genin attempted to hold their ground but were quickly overpowered by the massive foe. As the rampaging snake attacked Sarada, another massive snake appeared to stop him. After the genin retreated to safety, the other snake appeared again, revealing himself as Aoda, Sasuke's personal summoning. As Aoda made his peaceful intentions known the group explained their goal of acquiring Garaga's Reverse Scale on the request of the White Snake Sage to get her help in finding Mitsuki. Aoda was reluctant as Garaga's savage nature made all other inhabitants of Ryūchi Cave stay clear of him, but nonetheless agreed to help Sarada. Following Shikadai's plan, they were initially able to pin down Garaga through Chōchō's Super Multi-Size Technique and Aoda's constricting, until the rampaging foe used his spit to petrify Chōchō. As Chōchō's friends continued their pursuit for the Reverse Scale, Boruto learned Garaga's aggressive nature and disdain for humans came from a past betrayal of one. As Boruto offered the giant snake to enter a summoning contract with him on the grounds that if Boruto failed to make Mitsuki come back, Garaga could eat him. Agreeing this bet, Garaga returned Chōchō to normal and presented himself before the White Snake Sage. Accepting that Boruto upheld his part of the deal, the sage revealed the secret thoughts inside Mitsuki's snake, revealing that Mitsuki feigned killing a guard to save his life. Still unclear why Mitsuki joined the attackers but knowing where he went headed off to the Land of Earth. As the group began to approach the Land of Earth's border, Shikadai had Inojin and Chōchō to return to the village to report their findings. Along the way, the two found a group of jōnin paralysed on the field. They decided to investigate. Following this, Inojin and Chōchō turned back to help their friends. They arrived in time as they struggled against Kokuyō. The Ino-Shika-Chō trio decided to hold off the artificial man while Boruto and Sarada went on ahead. Despite their perfect team formations, the enemy was able to repel all of them. Ultimately, the trio was forced to retreat. The trio soon after caught up to their friends, where they learned of Mitsuki's betrayal upon attacking Boruto and leaving with the enemies. While caring for Boruto, Inojin discovered a miniature and imperfect Akuta that became very found of him. After Boruto awoke, the group discussed whether to return to Konohagakure with their findings, or push forward to find the truth about these new enemies that posed a threat to the peaceful times. Ultimately, it was agreed to go venture on to Iwagakure and retrieve Mitsuki. Boruto suggested that go seek the help of Ōnoki in the Earth Country's ninja village. Upon arriving outside the village, it was decided that Inojin stay outside with the Akuta as to not draw any attention. Inside, they were soon spotted by Akatsuchi. He decided to help the genin as it may be related Kurotsuchi's sudden disappearance. They confronting Ōnoki, who once learning of their goal to find Mitsuki, turned dark and turned them away. The group was then surrounded by a bunch of Akuta, that were being controlled by Kū, the leader of the conspiracy in Iwagakure as well as Ōnoki's son and working alongside the retired Tsuchikage, much to everyone's horror. As Ōnoki began explaining the nature of his plans and his genuine desire to protect people, realising that with his secret out in the open, he would have to accelerate his plans before the other Great Shinobi Countries learned. While Ōnoki told his son to gently takes the prisoners away, Boruto and the others chose to resist, and a fight ensured. As the battle escalated a massive column was knocked over towards Ōnoki. He was narrowly saved by Boruto, who then retreated while carrying the elderly man. While Shikadai was captured by the Akuta, Chōchō and the others scattered to escape. She soon after regrouped at the cave with Inojin and Sarada, surprised to learn that Boruto hadn't returned yet. They decided to wait and see how things played out. Deciding that they waited long enough, the group decided to look for their friends. They instead found an injured Akatsuchi. They then noticed an explosion. Realising that it could be their friends, Inojin was chosen to take Akatsuchi back to the cave while Sarada and Chōchō went to investigate. The two kunoichi found Boruto battling Kakō, whose immense physical prowess and Dust Release was overwhelming Boruto. Chōchō and Sarada helped in the battle, desperate to avoid his Dust Release. Ultimately, Sarada found a time limit in the foes attacks and used it to counter. Kakō pushed his body past his limit to continue attacking, which ultimately overtaxed his body and died. Ōnoki, who was watching, was shocked to see how the artificial soldier attacked so recklessly and against his previous orders of not hurting the genin. Boruto insisted that despite the elderly man's belief, the Fabrications did indeed have free-will. Inojin arrived and subdued Boruto, as he was under Kirara's genjutsu. She then appeared with the Akuta and surrounded the Konoha-nin. The genin were brought back with Akatsuchi to the village. Once arriving, they learned that all of Iwagakure was taken over by Kū as an extra measure to keep the outside world from learning of their plans. When contorting the second-in-command, he voiced his desire to transplant human hearts into the fabrications as it would sustain them. Ōnoki however refused on the grounds that it went against the purpose of his goal for saving lives. Deciding that Ōnoki was too sentimental to see the bigger picture, Kū usurped the Third Tsuchikage. Before Kū could move forward with his plan, Shikadai appeared, using a diversion to help his friends escape. They were soon intercepted by Kokuyō. Chōchō and her team-mates decided to face the foe while Boruto and Sarada moved on. Kokuyō's advanced physical prowess quickly adapted to the Ino-Shika-Chō's previously shown attack patterns and forced them back. Using a plan of Shikadai, they were able to lead Kokuyō into a trap. While nearly working, the foe proved to strong and moved in to finish Inojin. Instead, Inojin was saved by the efforts of the tiny Akuta he had befriended and named Akkun. The creature's efforts let Chōchō land the final blow to finish their foe, but not before Akkun was struck down. While being exhausted the group decided to rest until they regain their Chakra back. Ultimately, the Fabrications were defeated, thanks to the personal sacrifice of the Third Tsuchikage. While wanting to stay for the funeral, Naruto sent Chōcbō and her friends back to Konohagakure, which Chōchō was dreading the confrontation with Moegi. In the anime, she spends time with her family during the new holiday call Parent and Child day. They try to find food to eat. Day, Karui was annoyed at both how lazy Chōji was being and that he ate all the sweets she specifically bought for the family to eat together, ultimately kicking him out of the house to think about his actions. As Chōchō's casual comments made Chōji begin fearing that he made Karui so mad that she would leave him, his daughter insisted that he must have some redeemable traits for Karui to have put up with him for so long. Convinced that it was his reputation as a competitive eating champion, he entered a food competition in the naïve hope of impressing Karui. As he and Chōcho entered together, they were unknowingly being sabotaged by the promoters of the competition. As Boruto realised what was going on and helped even the playing field, one of the promoters used a technique to make the dumplings grow to immense sizes. As Chōji and Chōchō struggled to stop the growing dumplings, Karui joined her family in fighting them off to no avail. Ultimately, Chōji enlarged himself to eat all the dumplings and apologised for eating all the sweets before, realising that food should be shared with family. While Chocho wonders why Karui married her father she still asks her mother why she married her father but her mother tells her to be quiet. She then eats more food at home with her father while Karui watches them. When it came to Naruto picking someone to become a Chunin, she was not chosen. In the anime, Chōchō joined Sarada and Boruto in seeing a romance movie, which Boruto mistook for being an action movie. Afterwards, Chōchō and Sarada were baffled at Boruto's ignorance in love. Later, after Konohamaru began developing feelings for the noblewoman Yoimura Remon, she and Sarada both pointed out the truth of it to Boruto. In the anime, having some time off with Sarada, they decided to go on a gourmet tour together. Deciding to get rid of old clothing that they no longer used, Chōji and Chōchō decided to sell them at the flee market. To their dismay, no one was interested (oblivious to the fact that all their clothing was oversized). Later, Boruto and Sarada came by, hoping to find the Icha Icha books by Jiraiya in hopes to understand his influence on Naruto. Concerned about such young kids reading such an adult book, Chōji simply said that the books were romance novels, which enticed Chōchō to join her friends in searching for them. Chōji however stopped them, by saying that they were too young to read the books which angered his daughter. Later, Chōcho joined the other genin in testing out new surveillance equipment designed to follow their location. During the field test, Urashiki Ōtsutsuki was spotted in the area, Chōcho joined several other Konoha-nin in pursuing him. However, this turned out to be division by the alien, who placed a genjutsu on them to let him sneak into the village. Some time later, after Urashiki was finally defeated, Sumire decided to resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team. From this, Chōchō joined her friends in a fairwell party for the former class rep. During which, they met Sumire's replacement for Team 15, Kurogane Tsubaki a samurai student from the Land of Iron. Following a mission where Inojin failed to have the confidence to use his Mind Body Switch Technique, Chōchō noticed his mellow demeanour and offered to help him in his training to master the technique. Inojin initially failed attempting to perform the technique on her but with Chōchō's help, he finally succeeded on using it on his parents. As a thank you, Inojin treated Chōchō to a meal, only to perform the technique on her following encouragement from their friends. A few days later, Chocho is with her team eating chips as she hears Shikadai complain about how many missions they have been tasked with. Afterwards, Moegi joins her team and tells them they have a new mission. At the Training Hall, Chōchō watched Boruto fight the Seventh Hokage alongside other genin. When Team 7 returned from a mission with Kawaki, it was decided that the Hokage would watch over him. As Kawaki began to warm up to Boruto and his friends, Chōchō developed a crush on Kawaki. She continued to watch from afar as the Hokage began teaching him ninjutsu, swooning over how quickly he mastered the basics of chakra manipulation. Quotes *Why did you marry dad anyway? Relationships 'Akimichi Karui' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Akimichi Choza' 'Akimichi Chobee' 'Uchiha Sarada' 'Uzumaki Boruto' Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Kazamatsuri Moegi Yamanaka Inojin Nara Shikadai Mitsuki Kakei Sumire Knownable Relatives *Choji's Mother (Grandmother) *Akimichi Choza (Grandfather) *Akimichi Chobee (Uncle) *Akimichi Karui (Mother) *Akimichi Choji (Father) *Aburame Shino (Childhood Sensei) *Kazamatsuri Moegi (Future Sensei) *Yamanaka Inojin (Childhood classmate & Teammate) *Nara Shikadai (Childhood classmate & Teammate) Trivia *She is the only female member of the Ino-Shika-Cho group that has not been voiced yet. However she is finally voiced in The Day That Naruto Became Hokage OVA. *She and Moegi are the only members of Team Moegi that don't appear in Road to Boruto. *Masashi Kishimoto stated that Chocho is a plump version of Karui. There are three differences between her character in the manga version of The Day That Naruto Became Hokage, and in the OVA version of it: *In the manga, Chocho didn't appear at all during the ceremony. However in the OVA, she does appear. *In the manga, Chocho didn't speak to Sarada. However in the OVA, she does speak to Sarada. During her conversation with her, Chocho hopes the event will be over soon. *In the manga, when Naruto waves at everyone. Chocho didn't stand next to Sakura and Sarada. However in the OVA, she is seen next to her father. While also being seen with Sakura, Sarada, Iruka and Ino. According tot he Databook(s): *Her birthday is August 8, & her bloodtype is ???. *Her hobbies are eating contests & appreciating TV dramas. *Her favorite food is just about anything. While her least favorite food is just about nothing. *Her attributes are: 70 in intelligence, 110 in negotiations, 120 in dexterity, 150 in strength, 80 in perception, and 145 in chakra. *She has four stars in mental resistance and drug resistance, and three stars in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. *As a Ninja Academy student, Chocho's style of covering her right eye with her hair, maybe a homage to the late R&B singer Aaliyah who was also known for doing the same thing. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ryoko Shiraishi *'English' : Colleen O'Shaughnessey all information on Akimichi Chocho came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chōchō_Akimichi Gallery Flashmupload_1451403726973_80560_64831.jpg|Chocho eating chips 1438858466-883452.jpg|Chocho gets the flag Category:Characters Category:Females